Elle
by Nanouk
Summary: Les points de vue des différents membres du scooby-gang à la mort de Buffy.


Titre : Elle (She pour la version anglaise) Auteur : Nanouk Beta reader (et co-auteur) : Rowan Disclaimer : Buffy The Vampire Slayer ne m'appartient pas bla bla Joss Whedon bla bla UPN bla bla Fox bla bla Mutant Enemy. Time-line : Saison 5, 'The Gift' Spoilers : Aucun Résumé : Les points de vue des différents membres du Scooby-gang après la mort de Buffy. Version Anglaise : Rowan avec l'aide de Nanouk Notes de Nanouk : J'espère que cette version finale vous plaira autant, sinon plus, que la version précédente. Merci à Rowan qui a transformé mon petit projet en une fic bien réelle. Tu es la meilleure Beta-reader qui soit et un excellent auteur, allez lire ses fics ! Bon, ça suffit pour le cirage de pompes, your turn Babe ! Notes de Rowan : Merci pour tous ces compliments Nan' ! Ton petit projet initial comme tu dis m'avait tellement plu qu'il aurait été dommage de le laisser en suspens. Ecrire une version en anglais était ambitieux mais il fallait relever le défi, et je crois qu'on ne s'en est pas si mal tiré au bout du compte. Sache que c'est toujours un plaisir de jouer la Beta-reader pour toi et je crois qu'on forme une assez bonne équipe toutes les deux ! Feedback : Il n'y a rien de mieux que le feedback pour un auteur, pensez-y et soyez critiques ! Et soyez indulgents pour la version anglaise ! L'anglais n'est pas notre langue maternelle, on a fait de notre mieux. Nanouk3@wanadoo.fr et rowan34fr@yahoo.fr Enjoy !  
  
ELLE  
  
« Elle était ma meilleure amie. Enfin je crois. Je m'en voudrais toujours d'avoir privilégié les recherches pour sauver Tara. J'aurais dû concentrer mon énergie et essayer d'aider Buffy. Le plus important était de trouver le moyen d'éliminer Glory, pour épargner Dawn. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop. Comment pourrait-elle m'en vouloir, elle est morte. Je l'ai revue plonger des millions de fois dans ma tête. J'entends continuellement les cris de Dawn, je n'arrive pas à sortir de mon esprit les visages impuissants de mes amis, le mutisme de Giles, les larmes d'Alex, la douleur de Spike et l'incompréhension d'Anya. Et le regard de Dawn. Pauvre petite Dawn ! D'abord Joyce, puis Buffy. Buffy. Buffy est morte. Pauvre Dawn ! Je dois être forte, pour elle, pour nous, pour moi. Heureusement que Tara est à mes côtés, jamais je n'aurais pu surmonter ça sans elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le plus dur reste à venir. Je vois les lumières de Los Angeles se rapprocher doucement dans la nuit tombante. J'ai peur mais je ne peux pas faire demi-tour. Il doit savoir. »  
  
Willow appuie sur l'accélérateur en essayant de contrôler ses mains qui tremblent de plus en plus sur le volant.   
  
« Même l'alcool n'arrive pas à effacer ce sentiment de culpabilité. Je suis. j'étais son Observateur, son guide, parfois son père et toujours son ami. J'aurais dû l'aider, j'aurais dû l'empêcher de sauter. Oh, le Conseil sera fier, très fier ! J'entends déjà Quentin : « Rupert, cette Tueuse a stoppé six apocalypses. Elle a survécu plus longtemps que toutes celles qui l'ont précédée. Bien que peu conventionnelle, c'était la meilleure. Elle est morte en héros, elle deviendra une légende. » Buffy la Tueuse de Vampires sera une légende, c'est vrai. Mais elle sera vite oubliée. Buffy était une exécutrice hors pair, certes ; mais c'est Buffy Summers qui marquera à jamais ma mémoire. Buffy était beaucoup plus qu'elle-même voulait le croire, une jeune femme exceptionnelle, intelligente, le c?ur sur la main. Elle représente ce que tout père attend de son enfant. Elle était unique. Elle était le centre de ma vie, ma principale préoccupation. Je suis inutile sans elle. Pas d'Observateur sans Tueuse. Je ne sers plus à rien. »  
  
Giles veut se resservir un verre de whisky mais il est trop ivre. La bouteille lui échappe et se brise sur le sol.   
  
« Alex ne me parle plus. Nous sommes rentrés à l'appartement depuis plusieurs heures. J'ai essayé de lui changer les idées, en vain. Je crois qu'il me prend pour une idiote, qu'il croit que je ne comprends pas à quel point la mort de Buffy l'affecte. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, c'était plus qu'une amie, plus qu'une s?ur. Elle était son héros. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi les humains pleurent quand les gens meurent. C'est un moyen d'être tous identiques dans la douleur et de montrer aux autres que l'on souffre aussi. Et puis, c'est tellement plus simple que de mettre des mots sur les choses qui vous font mal. Quand j'ai demandé à Alex si il avait vraiment très mal, trop mal pour que je puisse l'aider, il m'a regardée étrangement puis il est parti s'asseoir sur le sofa, il n'a pas bougé, ni prononcé une parole depuis. Buffy va nous manquer, même à moi. Mais il faudra bien qu'ils s'y fassent, les Tueuses sont faites pour mourir un jour ou l'autre. Et puis la vie continue. On va se marier ! Buffy ne pourra plus être demoiselle d'honneur puisqu'elle est morte. »  
  
Anya s'assoit sur un tabouret bleu dans la cuisine de son bel appartement, les mains sur les genoux, les yeux dans le vague.   
  
« J'ai presque trop mal pour penser. Et je ne veux pas penser. Si j'avais été plus prudent, plus fort ou plus rapide, nous serions en train de célébrer la victoire de la Tueuse. Enfin, je n'aurais pas été invité mais je suis sûr que j'aurais été de la partie quand même : Dawn aurait insisté pour que je sois là et malgré les réticences de la fine équipe, Buffy aurait tranché avec autorité en ma faveur, pour la demi-portion. Quand j'ai vu la Tueuse, Buffy, tomber, j'ai compris. J'ai compris ce que les autres n'ont pas voulu comprendre. La Tueuse s'est jetée dans le vide et elle en est morte. A présent, son corps est emprisonné dans une boîte six pieds sous terre, et je me demande où elle peut bien se trouver. Et tout ça est de ma faute. Je lui avais promis de protéger la petite même si je devais en mourir, je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ce vieux démon s'approcher d'elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser combien ça a été dur pour une gamine comme elle, mais je suis si fier d'elle, elle a été si courageuse. Je respecterai mon contrat envers la Tueuse et je m'occuperai de Dawn jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait ma peau. Malgré les apparences, je regrette beaucoup de choses dans ma vie. Je regrette d'avoir laissé Dru m'échapper, je regrette d'être venu à Sunnydale il y a quelques années, je regrette que ce bâtard d'Angelus ne soit pas en train de brûler en enfer. Mais jamais je ne regretterai d'avoir dit à Buffy ce que je ressentais. Jamais je n'aurais pu la laisser partir sinon. »  
  
Spike se lève brusquement et fait quelques pas jusqu'à la porte de sa crypte. Soudain, il s'effondre sur le sol et hurle, impuissant, la tête entre les mains.   
  
« Tout le monde s'occupe de moi. Ils essaient tous de me consoler. Ce que personne n'a compris, c'est que c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir, j'ai été conçue pour ça après tout, non ? Leurs vies auraient continué sans moi, peut-être même qu'ils m'auraient oubliée. Je n'aurais plus à ressentir cette culpabilité, cette peine, cette douleur. Pourquoi essaient-ils de cacher leur tristesse devant moi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, une gamine de 14 ans est trop jeune pour être confrontée à ce genre de chose. En attendant, c'est moi qui ai vu ma s?ur mourir devant mes yeux, et ma mère. Maman. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment ils pourraient m'épargner maintenant. A force de me cacher leur peine, je commence à croire qu'ils ne sont même pas tristes. La seule chose que j'ai demandée, c'est des nouvelles de Spike. Je suis sûre que c'est le seul qui souffre autant que moi. C'est la seule personne que j'ai vue aimer ouvertement Buffy autant que Maman. Si seulement ces moines ne m'avaient pas transformée en s?ur ! Le choix aurait été beaucoup plus simple, et Buffy serait là aujourd'hui. C'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute !!! »  
  
Dawn se retourne dans son lit et ignore Tara qui lui tend un verre d'eau, comme si ne plus exister pouvait faire cesser la douleur qui la ronge.   
  
« Je sais qu'Anya me regarde. Je ne peux pas lui parler, pas encore, pas si tôt. Je ne veux même pas penser à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer autrement ce soir. C'est inutile, ce qui est fait est fait, et Buffy ne reviendra pas. J'aurais aimé que Will soit là mais elle a dit qu'elle devait aller prévenir le mort vivant. Elle a peut-être raison. J'ai essayé d'aller voir Dawn mais rien que de la voir est insoutenable. J'essaye de me souvenir de tout ce que j'ai fait avec Buffy, comme si tous ces souvenirs pouvaient me la ramener. Elle a sauvé le monde tellement de fois, elle était mon héros. Elle était si belle, si forte, si importante à mes yeux. J'essaye vraiment de me convaincre que tout est fini, mais c'est impossible, il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Buffy ne peut pas nous laisser tous comme ça. Comment va-t- on survivre sans elle ? Si les vampires ne nous tuent pas, c'est le chagrin qui nous décimera les uns après les autres. Moi le premier. Anya s'est longtemps moquée de moi et de ma façon de me cacher derrière Buffy au moindre danger. Mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que le jour où Buffy est entrée dans ma vie même si c'est aussi elle qui y a apporté les démons, l'enfer et l'apocalypse. Elle ne doit pas mourir, elle ne le peut pas, elle n'en a pas le droit. »  
  
Alex se précipite d'un pas chancelant vers le téléphone mais à peine a-t- il décroché qu'une main se pose sur la sienne. Il se rassoit sur le divan, la tête sur les genoux de sa future femme.   
  
« J'ai ouvert un livre de magie. C'est la première chose que j'ai faite en rentrant à la maison. Willow est partie immédiatement à Los Angeles pour avertir Angel. Je voulais lui crier de ne pas partir, de ne pas me laisser, de rester avec moi mais je n'ai rien dit. Je l'ai laissée partir car je sais qu'elle devait le faire, aller le voir. Elle en avait besoin, pour elle, pour lui et pour Buffy. Buffy. J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'on ne la reverra plus. Demain, elle ne franchira pas le seuil du Magic Box pour nous informer d'un grand danger à combattre. Il n'y a plus de danger, elle l'a vaincu. Et elle n'y a pas survécu. Dawn n'a pas prononcé une parole depuis qu'on est rentré, elle s'est juste inquiétée pour Spike avant d'aller se coucher. Ca fait deux heures qu'elle n'a pas bougé, je lui ai proposée un verre d'eau mais elle l'a refusé. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire alors je l'ai laissée tranquille. A présent, elle doit dormir, j'espère qu'elle s'est endormie. et qu'elle ne fait pas de cauchemar. Je devrais peut-être aller vérifier qu'elle ne s'agite pas dans son sommeil ou peut-être devrais- je. »  
  
Tara s'agenouille par terre et ramasse son livre de magie. Il lui échappe à nouveau des mains et les pages commencent à se tourner toutes seules avant de s'immobiliser à un endroit précis. Ses mains tremblent alors qu'elle se saisit du petit livre argenté. Un halo de lumière illumine la page jauni alors que des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues.  
  
FIN 


End file.
